7 Days to Fall in Love
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Lucy mengikuti sebuah Summer Camp dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru juga menemukan cintanya. NatsuXLucy, ErzaXJellal, GrayXJuvia. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima**

**7 Days to Fall in Love ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, etc.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Day 1**

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu langsung berdiri ketika melihatku memasuki kamar yang akan aku tempati selama seminggu ke depan. Dia menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di bibirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadaku.

"Namaku Erza Scarlet. Siapa namamu?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, sebuah senyuman yang menurut ibuku sangat manis kini menghiasi bibirku, "Namaku Lucy Heartfilia."

Kedua iris cokelat hangatnya bertemu dengan kedua iris milikku, membuatku merasa nyaman. Dalam sekejap, aku tahu kalau dia orang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Mohon bantuannya selama seminggu ke depan!"

…

"Pondok 314." Erza membaca nomor yang terpasang di depan pondok bawah papan nomor itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan:

_Peserta Summer Camp Tahun xxxx_

_Pondok 304:_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Natsu Dragneel_

Erza mengetuk pintu pondok itu, tidak ada jawaban. Dia menoleh kepadaku, "Kau yakin ini pondok anggota kelompok kita?"

Aku mengecek kertas yang kupegang dan mengangguk, "Disini tertulis kalau pondok 297 satu kelompok dengan pondok 314!" tegasku.

"Kalau begitu mana penghuni pondok ini?" tanya Erza bingung. Aku mengangkat bahu, tanda kalau aku juga tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Itu bagianku, baka Natsu!"

"Kau sudah dapat banyak, baka Gray! Ini bagianku!"

Suara-suara ribut itu sukses membuatku dan Erza membalikkan badan kami untuk melihat sumber keributan itu. Di sana, berjalan di jalan di depan pondok, terdapat dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berambut merah muda dan satu lagi berambut hitam.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan kami. "Mau apa kalian di pondok kami?" tanyanya singkat.

"Apa kalian Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku Gray dan ini Natsu." pemuda berambut hitam itu menunjuk temannya. "Kalian ada urusan apa dengan kami?"

Erza melipat kedua tangannya, "Sepertinya kalian terjebak bersamaku dan Lucy selama seminggu ke depan!"

…

"Jadi, menurutmu nama apa yang cocok untuk kelompok kita?" tanya Erza ketika kami semua sedang berdiskusi di pondok Gray dan Natsu.

"The Strongest Team?" usul Gray.

"Apa tidak terdengar terlalu sombong?" aku memberikan pendapat.

"Fairy Tail!" teriak Natsu. Kami semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Fairy Tail? Ekor peri?" tanya Erza untuk memastikan. Natsu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Kenapa kau mau menamai kelompok kita Ekor Peri, _Baka?" _ujar Gray.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, mata sipit!" teriak Natsu mulai emosi.

"Fairy Tail? Rasanya aku pernah dengar.." gumamku.

Rupanya Erza mendengar gumamanku yang terbilang pelan itu. "Eh, kau tahu Lucy? Lebih baik kau yang menjelaskan daripada Natsu."

Aku membuat gerakan untuk meminta maaf kepada Natsu, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan,

"Dulu Fairy Tail adalah nama sebuah _guild. _ Nama itu diambil dari sebuah pertanyaan lama, apakah peri memiliki ekor? Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi, Fairy Tail bisa juga diartikan sebagai…"

"Petualangan yang tak berakhir, atau misteri yang tidak pernah berakhir."

**Day 2**

"Kau sudah mengambil wortelnya, Natsu?"

"Ini wortel, kan?"

"Natsu! Itu lobak, bukan wortel! Kau tidak bisa melihat perbedaannya?"

"Lucy, apa daun bawangnya sudah cukup?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Kita hanya butuh itu untuk penyedap rasa…"

Sekitar seratus anak sedang berada di sebuah kebun yang luas, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dan dimasak untuk makan siang. Materi hari ini adalah memasak. Mereka semua harus memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang, dan mereka harus mengambil langsung sayuran segar dari kebunnya.

"Wortel sudah, kentang sudah, jagung sudah, daun bawang sudah, bawang sudah,…" Erza melihat hasil panen mereka. "Sepertinya sudah lengkap." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dapur! Mumpung yang lain belum selesai." ajakku. Erza, Natsu dan Gray mengangguk. Kami semua pun berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai tempat tinggal panitia dan tempat berlangsungnya beberapa acara.

Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat lima dapur, berarti satu dapur akan dipakai oleh lima regu. Kami memilih salah satu dapur yang masih kosong dan langsung memulai.

"Natsu, isi panci dengan air dan didihkan! Gray, potong-potong bawangnya! Lucy dan aku akan memotong sisanya." perintah Erza yang kemarin ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelompok kami.

Kami semua langsung melakukan perintah Erza. Natsu langsung mengisi sebuah panci besar dengan air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor. Gray mengambil bawang yang tadi kami ambil dan mulai memotongnya. Aku memotong jagung dan wortel di sebelahnya, sedangkan Erza membuka kulkas untuk mencari daging untuk dimasukkan ke dalam masakan kami.

Aku melirik ke arah Gray yang berada di sampingku dan mendesah pelan ketika melihat dia memotongnya dengan irisan yang besar-besar. Aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang Natsu kerjakan dan memekik terkejut.

"Natsu, kecilkan apinya!" pekikku ketika melihat Natsu memsak air dengan api yang SANGAT besar!

Natsu menoleh kepadaku dengan tampang tidak bersalah, "Tapi nanti lama mendidihnya." dia membela diri.

"Bukan begitu caranya!" Daripada hanya berteriak-teriak, aku berlari menghampiri Natsu dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangannya ketika berusaha mengecilkan kompor.

"Deg"

"Tangannya hangat." batinku dalam hati. Tanpa dikomando, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku. Aku berharap Natsu tidak melihatnya. "Aku kenapa?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Lucy, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu! Kelompok lain sudah datang." kata Erza sambil menunjuk kelompok yang baru saja datang.

"I...iya." aku tergagap dan langsung kembali ke pekerjaanku.

Sup siang ini terasa sangat lezat.

**Day 3**

"Ayolah, Lucy! Kau mau mempermalukan kelompok kita?"

"Tapi aku takut, Erza."

Aku memandang arena panjat tebing di depanku, rasa takut sudah terbentuk di hatiku sejak aku melihat arena itu. Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan _flying fox _atau titian tali. Tapi panjat tebing jauh berbeda!

"Ayo, Lucy! Aku ada di belakangmu, kok. Jadi kalau kau jatuh, aku akan menangkapmu." Erza berusaha membujukku. Dari seberang arena, aku bisa melihat Natsu dan Gray sedang melambai ke arah kami. Mereka berdua bisa mendaki sampai tiga perempat arena sebelum jatuh, dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggu aksiku dan Erza dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi, nanti kau juga jatuh!" kataku kepada Erza.

Erza hanya tersenyum sambil mengencangkan helmnya. "Itulah gunanya teman. Untuk menangkap temannya yang terjatuh, walaupun itu berarti dia sendiri harus terjatuh."

Erza menarikku ke arah arena, aku menurutinya dengan terpaksa. Erza meminta petugas untuk memasangkan tali pengaman kepadaku dan dirinya sendiri.

Erza mendorongku pelan, "Ayo, Lucy! Kau pasti bisa!" Erza menyemangatiku. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup dan mulai memanjat.

Kedua tanganku langsung terasa terbakar ketika aku mulai memanjat. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil naik.

Aku berusaha menggapai pegangan selanjutnya, kakiku mencoba mencari pijakan baru. Akhirnya, aku berhasil naik sedikit-sedikit.

Aku sudah naik sekitar seperempat tinggi arena sebelum akhirnya aku kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Erza menangkapku sebelum aku mengenai tanah. Dia menyeringai, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sakit." kataku jujur karena kedua tanganku masih terasa terbakar.

"Nati juga hilang, kok." kata Erza santai. "Sekarang giliranku yang naik!"

Erza mulai memanjat. Tidak ada yang terkejut ketika di bisa memanjat sampai atas.

Setelah Erza turun, kami berdua berjalan ke tempat Gray dan Natsu menunggu. Mereka berdua tampak sudah siap mengejek penampilanku.

"Lucy penakut, Lucy penakut!" goda Gray. Sementara Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku dengan sikap mengejek, "Mama, Lucy takut!"

"_Urusai!" _teriakku, tapi godaan mereka berdua malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipiku. Erza hanya tersenyum melihatku merona dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dalam hati aku bersumpah untuk membalas mereka semua di arena selanjutnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bermain _paintball war _bisa seasyik ini. Ha, dendamku terbalaskan!

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Aoife: Yo, Aoife kembali lagi dengan fic gaje bin ajaibnya(?)

Readers: Sadar, lu fe. Empat fic belum kelar udah bikin yang baru.

Aoife: Eh, iya tah? #plaak

Readers: #sweatdrop

Aoife: Oke, oke. Tenang aja, fic ini cuma twoshoot kok. Chapter dua udah setengah jalan, tapi kena wb lagi -_-

Ok, RnR? Menerima flame. Chapter 2 will release next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4**

"Lucy, ayo cepat!"

"Iya Erza, sebentar!"

Aku segera memakai baju renangku. Hari ini kami semua pergi ke pantai dan akan menginap selama satu malam!

"Erza, aku sudah selesai!" aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari situ. Rupanya Erza sudah menungguku.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu!" Erza menarikku keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju pantai.

Teman-teman perempuanku yang lain sudah menunggu. Ada Levy dan Cana dari kelompok Shadow Gear, Juvia dari Phantom, juga Ultear dan Meredy dari Grimoire Heart.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali?" omel Ultear.

"Salahkan Lucy." Erza berkata datar sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hei, aku lupa menaruh baju renangku di mana!" aku memprotes.

"Sudah, daripada ribut, mending kita berenang saja. Ayo!" ajak Levy. Kami semua mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke arah laut.

"Wah, airnya dingin!" pekik Meredy. Kami semua memasuki laut dengan pelan-pelan, kecuali Juvia. Dia langsung meloncat dan dalam beberapa detik sudah berada di tengah laut, gadis itu memang pandai berenang. Kami semua langsung asyik berenang dan bermain air.

"Woi, Lucy! Erza!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan Erza. Aku menoleh ke arah pantai dan melihat Natsu, Gray dan salah satu teman mereka, Jellal, sedang melambai ke arah kami. Aku dan Erza balas melambai ke arah mereka.

"Kalian semua mau bermain volli?" teriak Gray. Aku dan Erza saling memandang, kemudian mengangguk. Kami mengajak yang lain untuk ikut.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia langsung meloncat memeluk Gray begitu mereka semua mencapai pantai. Gray langsung kelabakan ketika Juvia memeluknya. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Gray, Juvia langsung jatuh hati dan mengggunakan berbagai cara untuk menarik hati Gray.

"Juvia, le…lepaskan!" Gray berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Juvia. Semburat merah muncul di pipi pemuda yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu. Aku mendengar suara ceklikan kamera dari arah belakangku. Sepertinya mereka berdua baru saja menjadi korban _blackmail._

"Ayo main!" teriak Jellal sambil memainkan sebuah bola volli di tangannya. "Perempuan lawan laki-laki, siapa yang mau?"

Erza dan Ultear langsung mengangkat tangan begitu mendengar tantangan Jellal, dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Jellal dan Natsu menjadi perwakilan dari laki-laki. Aku, Levy, Meredy, Juvia, Cana dan Gray hanya menonton sambil memberi semangat. Lama kelamaan, kerumunan penontong bertambah banyak.

"Erza! Ultear!" pendukung Erza dan Ultear yang kebanyakan laki-laki berteriak memberi semangat.

"Natsu! Jellal! Kalahkan mereka!" kali ini pendukung Natsu dan Jellal yang berteriak.

Pertandingan semakin memanas. Kekuatan mereka berempat seimbang. Beberapa orang mulai memasang taruhan.

Dan semuanya kecewa ketika mengetahui hasil pertandingan adalah seri.

Selesai bermain volli Jellal menghampiri Erza dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Aku mendapat firasat sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi malam ini.

…

"Kau mau kemana Erza?" tanyaku pura-pura mengantuk. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku berpura-pura tidur pada pukul setengah sebelas.

Erza tampak gelagapan ketika mendengar suaraku. Dia memakai pakaian lengkap, sama sekali belum berganti untuk tidur. "Lucy, kau masih bangun?"

"Aku mau tidur lagi…" kataku masih dengan nada mengantuk. "Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mau cari udara segar." balas Erza pendek. Setelah itu dia pergi.

Aku langsung duduk setelah dia menutup pintu. Aku segera memakai jaket yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya, kemudian pergi ke kamar Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu langsung membuka pintu setelah aku selesai mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, aku sudah memberitahunya dan Gray tentang rencanaku.

"Mana Gray?" tanyaku. Natsu mengangkat bahunya.

"Si bodoh itu diculik Juvia pada jam 9. Aku tidak tahu mereka sedang apa." jawabnya. Aku berharap Gray tidak mengapa-apakan Juvia, atau dalam kasus ini, Juvia tidak mengapa-apakan Gray.

"Ayo!" bisikku.

Kami berdua mengendap-ngendap menuju pantai. Dan di sana, di bibir pantai, berdiri Jellal dan Erza. Dan mereka berdua sedang berpegangan tangan!

"Jadi, Jellal nembak Erza?" gumamku pelan. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan di sampingku.

"Aku penasaran apakah Erza menerimanya atau tidak?"

**Day 5**

"Erza, kita naik perahu, yuk?" ajakku.

"Maaf, Lucy. Aku sudah janji mau naik berdua dengan Jellal." Erza menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah semerah rambutnya. Pertanyaanku tadi malam terjawab sudah.

Aku mendesah. Sekarang adalah acara naik perahu, setiap perahu hanya bisa mengangkut dua orang plus pengemudinya, dan aku belum memiliki pasangan. Erza sudah pergi bersama Jellal. Juvia sudah pasti pergi dengan Gray. Levy dengan Gajeel, Ultear dan Meredy berdua. Cana sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi hanya tersisa seorang yang memungkinkan untuk diajak.

Aku menghela nafas dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Natsu, kau mau naik perahu bersamaku?"

"Kebetulan aku belum mendapat pasangan." Dia tersenyum kepadaku, "Ayo!"

…

"Anginnya segar, ya?" celutukku. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, merasakan angin laut yang membelaiku. Natsu hanya tersenyum melihatku, begitu pula pengemudi perahu yang kami berdua naiki.

"Lucy, nanti jatuh lho!" Natsu memperingatkanku ketika aku berdiri terlalu dekat dengan tepi perahu.

"Tenang saja, Natsu! Aku tidak akan jaaaaa…" goncangan perahu membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku yang terentang dengan panik, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Usahaku tidak berhasil, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan pasrah ketika aku mulai jatuh ke arah depan, menunggu air laut menyambutku.

Tapi laju jatuhku malah terhenti di tengah jalan. Aku membuka kedua mataku, menyadari kalau seseorang telah menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Aku menundukkan pandanganku dan melihat lengan Natsu yang melingkari pingganku. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua pipiku kembali berubah menjadi merah.

"_Geez, _sudah kubilang kan hati-hati?" gerutu Natsu. Dia melepaskanku, aku segera melangkah mundur agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Thanks, Natsu." bisikku pelan.

"Cuit cuit, mesranya!"

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati kalau perahu Meredy dan Ultear baru saja melewati perahu kami. Kedua gadis itu sekarang sedang sibuk menyoraki aku dan Natsu. Aku mengacungkan tinjuku ke arah perahu mereka.

"Eits, ada yang marah tuh!" Ultear dan Meredy semakin menjadi-jadi. Urgh, mereka akan mendapat balasannya nanti, pikirku.

"Lucy? Mereka teriak-teriak apa sih?" tanya Natsu polos kepadaku.

Natsu, kau itu tuli atau gak peka?

**Day 6**

"Gak terasa besok kita sudah pulang, ya?" ujar Erza ketika kami sedang merapihkan koper kami. Kami semua baru saja kembali ke pondok masing-masing.

"Benar juga, ya?" aku bergumam sembari menutup koperku.

"Kita gak bakal putus hubungan, kan?" tanya Erza.

"Yaiyalah. Kita kan tinggal di kota yang sama, pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi." balasku.

"Janji?" Erza mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" aku menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan miliknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kami melepaskan tautan kelingking kami. Erza tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Omong-omong, Natsu bilang dia mau bicara denganmu pada saat api unggun." Erza memberitahuku. Aku bersumpah aku bisa melihat seringai melintas di bibirnya ketika dia mengatakan itu.

Apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh si rambut pink itu?

…

Tanpa terasa, malam datang dengan cepat, sebentar lagi acara api unggun dan malam penutupan akan dimulai. Aku menunggu Erza yang sedang bersiap-siap di beranda pondok kami.

"Hey, Lucy!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah panggilan itu berasal dan mendapati Levy dan Cana sedang melambai ke arahku. Aku melambai ke arah mereka , memberikan isyarat agar mereka mendekat. Mereka berdua pun mendekatiku.

"Mau berangkat bareng?" tawar Levy. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi tunggu Erza dulu. Dia ganti bajunya lama banget!" keluhku.

"Siapa yang ganti bajunya lama, hah?" Aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati kalau Erza sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di dada.

"Er, bukan siapa-siapa…" kataku takut-takut. Erza mendelik kepadaku, aku mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak.

"Eh, ayo cepat! Nanti keburu dimulai acaranya!" sela Cana menyelamatkanku.

"Yasudah, ayo!" akhirnya Erza memimpin kami semua menuju lapangan api unggun. Aku memilih untuk berjalan di samping Cana.

"Thanks sudah menyelamatkanku dari Erza." aku berbisik kepada Cana.

"Hey, itu gunanya teman kan?" Cana menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Woi, lagi ngomongin apa? Kok sambil bisik-bisik gitu?" tiba-tiba Levy ikutan _nimbrung._

"Bukan apa-apa kok." jawabku dan Cana kompak. Levy memberikan kami pandangan curiga, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Benar kata Cana, acaranya sudah dimulai!" Erza menunjuk ke arah lapangan api unggun yang berada di depan kami. Rupanya api unggun sudah dinyalakan dan peserta _summer camp _ yang lain sudah berkumpul.

Levy bersiul pelan, "Sepertinya kita terlambat, ya?"

"Ayo cepat, kalau tidak mau semakin terlambat!" kami berempat segera berlari ke tengah lapangan, bergabung dengan peserta-peserta yang lain.

"Kalian lama sekali. Acaranya sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu!" tiba-tiba Gray sudah berada di antara kami, dibuntuti oleh Juvia.

"Ada yang terlewatkan oleh kita, tidak?" tanyaku. Gray menggeleng.

"Gak, dari tadi panitia baru cuap-cuap aja, belum masuk ke acara inti, kok." jawab Gray menenangkan. Kami mengangguk dengan puas, setidaknya tidak ada acara penting yang terlewat.

"Eh, Gray, mana Natsu?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok pemuda berambut pink itu.

"Tuh!" Gray menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di dekat api unggun. Aku segera mengenali orang itu sebagai Natsu.

"Sebaiknya kau hampiri dia, dia bilang ada yang mau dia bicarakan denganmu." Gray mendesakku. Aku mendesah dan akhirnya aku menyeruak di antara kerumunan untuk menghampiri Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu!" aku menepuk bahu Natsu ketika aku sudah sampai di belakang pemuda itu. Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya, cengiran khasnya terus menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hai, Lucy!" Natsu membalas sapaanku.

"_Well_, Gray dan Erza bilang kalau aku harus menemuimu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku. Nah, apa itu?" tanyaku langsung _to the point._

"Sejak kapan aku menyuruh Gray dan Erza agar kau menemuiku?" tanya Natsu bingung. Aku bisa melihat kalau Natsu berkata jujur, Natsu paling tidak bisa berbohong.

"Jadi, Erza dan Gray menipuku?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tidak percaya kedua sahabatku itu bisa menipuku dengan mudah. Untuk apa mereka menipuku?

"Sepertinya iya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan." jawab Natsu, juga dengan suara pelan. Aku menatap kosong api unggun yang berada di depanku, entah kenapa hatiku terasa kosong begitu tahu Gray dan Erza hanya menipuku.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari api unggun ke wajah Natsu, masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." lanjutnya pelan. Aku tetap diam, menunggu Natsu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Natsu berjalan mendekat, mengurangi jarak di antara kami berdua. Tanpa sadar, semburat merah kembali muncul entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di pipiku. Orang-orang di sekitarku bersorak karena sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh panitia di depan, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, di mataku kini hanya ada Natsu.

Perlahan-lahan, Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Dengan suara pelan namun lembut, pemuda itu membisikkan kata-kata yang tanpa sadar telah kuharapkan untuk kudengar darinya.

"Daisuki!"

Kedua bibirku bergerak, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kemudian aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk memberikan balasan.

"DOOORRRR"

Suara letusan itu sontak membuatku dan Natsu mendongakkan kepala kami ke arah langit malam. Kami menyadari kalau langit malam yang hitam kini telah dihiasi oleh percikan warna-warna cerah. Merah, biru, hijau, kuning, ungu, semuanya menghiasi kanvas hitam yang membentang itu.

"Kembang api?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yup." jawab Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya. "Jadi apa jawabannya?"

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. Aku merasa seperti kembang api itu diluncurkan khusus untuk kami.

"Daisuki!"

**Day 7**

"_Long Distance Relationship?"_

"Gak ada pilihan lain, kan?"

"Sepertinya iya. Jangan selingkuh, oke?"

"Mana mungkin?"

Tanpa terasa, seminggu telah berlalu sejak aku datang ke _summer camp _ini. Sekarang, orangtua kami masing-masing sudah datang untuk menjemput kami. Sebentar lagi kami semua akan berpisah, kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku tidak akan melupakan semua pengalaman dan pelajaran yang kudapat dari _summer camp _kali ini. Kali ini aku berhasil mendapatkan teman-teman baru juga pengalaman baru. Dan aku menemukan cintaku.

Aku menepuk pundak Natsu dengan pelan, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga, Lucy." Natsu mengecup keningku sebelum berbalik ke mobilnya. Aku menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan sedih. Kami baru jadian kurang dari satu hari, tapi kami sudah harus berpisah.

Akhirnya aku pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil orangtuaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Erza yang sudah berada di mobil orangtuanya. Langkah-langkahku terasa berat, rasanya aku ingin tetap di sini, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan teman-temanku.

Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di mobilku, tapi entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuh menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, aku melihat Natsu berlari ke arahku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dengan heran.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanyaku begitu Natsu sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Ada yang lupa kuambil!" kata Natsu sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ap…" aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk melanjutkan ucapanku karena Natsu sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Kedua pipiku langsung terasa hangat. Bagaimana aku tidak malu? Aksi kami berdua ditonton oleh orang-orang disekeliling kami, termasuk kedua orangtuaku!

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka semua. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan menikmati ciuman pertamaku.

Hadiah perpisahan yang manis.

**OWARI**

_A/N:_

Gomen telat update. Aoife kena WB parah. Pas WB udah hilang, Aoife sakit. Pas udah sembuh, ada UTS. Hidup memang kejam T.T

Anyway, review? Kritik? Saran? Flame? Kotak review selalu siap untuk melayani anda!

See ya!


End file.
